Spring Break in San Francisco
by wulfpatronus
Summary: The Tanners invite the Taylors over for spring break and the house is jam-packed full of people. Mark and Michelle are starting to want to play with their own gender, but will a week at the Tanners change that? Crossover! Rated K .


Tim's POV (A/N: I change Hannah's age to fit the story and in here she was born the winter of 1992)

I got the kids bags ready to go see our friends in San Francisco for spring break. Danny had graciously invited us to spend the week there. Since we had no other plans for spring break, we agreed it'd be fun and a new place to see. They had kids around our kids age so that was a bonus.

We first met the Tanners when we went to Disney World in the summer of 1993.

At the hotel, we had run into them when we were playing at the indoor water park. I had run into Danny and started talking while supervising Mark. His youngest, Michelle (seven at the time) was with him. We introduced Mark and Michelle and the two seemed to hit it off as friends. Randy found Stephanie and Brad found DJ. Hannah was a baby so she didn't play a lot. We hit it off and hung out together while in Disneyland. We ate meals together, got on rides together, etc. We exchanged addresses and wrote letters to each other. We sent them a letter and last year, we had them over for spring break. So, we were basically family to each other now.

"Come on boys! Hurry up!" Jill yelled as she came down with Hannah cuddled sweetly into her mother. Hannah had a long sleeve lavender shirt with a purple dressddon with socks and black Mary Janes. Jill had put her hair up in pigtails. Jill wore a white shirt with a baby blue button-up sweater with jeans and white tennis shoes. Both looked adorable.

"Daddy! Don't I look pretty today?" Hannah reached for me and I took her.

"You absolutely do, baby doll, you look just like Mommy," I kissed Hannah's cheek and she flashed that award-winning smile that made me melt. She was just like Jill.

"I love you, Daddy," Hannah's tiny hand touched my cheek.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, baby doll."

Brad ran down in a long sleeve sky blue shirt with jeans. Randy had on a burnt orange long sleeve shirt with jeans. Mark had a blue plaid shirt on with a white shirt under it with jeans.

"Are you guys ready to go?" I asked as Hannah snuggled her head into my warm sweater with her arms around me. Aside from a mother's embrace (Jill was able to soothe all four of them by just cuddling them and rocking them), nothing beats a warm, soft surface.

Mark looked at me. "Do I have to play with Michelle? Girls are gross."

I chuckled. "Well, I guess you don't have to if you don't want to. Just know that your brothers aren't likely to play with you."

"Got it, seems like playing with Michelle is the best option."

I nodded and locked the door, holding Hannah on my hip. Hannah was happily sucking on her hand since she hated binkies.

"Where are we going, Daddy?" Hannah looked at me as I buckled her in her car seat. We had a 1966 blue Ford station wagon.

I chuckled and nodded, handing her the Simba toy. "We're gonna go see some friends in California, honey.."

I shut the door and got in the driver's seat. With a smile, I started the car and we headed to the airport.

"Stop kicking me!" Mark yelled.

Brad kicked him back. "You stop kicking, dork!"

"If you both, don't stop, we'll go to the opera."

The boys screamed in horror as Hannah copied them and started moving around and singing in her car seat. The girl was an energetic little thing that took after her brothers. I knew Jill wanted to put her in dance, but I was worried about having enough money.

"When we get there, I want you to behave. We're their guests just like they were ours and you'll be nice. Accept whatever rooming arrangement they give, alright?" Jill asked as Randy played with Hannah.

Randy nodded. "Hannah, what's my name?"

Hannah clapped her hands. "Bubby aka Randy."

Randy laughed with a nod and kissed her cheek. "That's right! Smart girl! And what does Randy start with?"

"An R! Rrrr," She playfullly laughed.

Hannah started singing a Cyndi Lauper song and it made us chuckle. Randy had such a sweet bond with Hannah. Both suffered from health issues (recently they got over the flu) and Randy just adored being a big brother. Around her, he was a lamb that wouldn't dare hurt her. In fact, he protected her. It started when she was born and now, they're stuck like glue.

"Brad?" Jill looked at him as Hannah grabbed Randy's hand and he had her count how many fingers were there. It seemed having two parents and three older brothers teaching you things made you really advanced.

"I'll be good, Mom. There's girls there," Brad grinned and Jill rolled her eyes.

"Mark?" She looked at him too and I was near the airport.

"I'll be good, Mom," Mark promised as I pulled in at the airport.

I took my luggage out and started dragging it in. Hannah could walk of course, but we still enjoyed holding her. She was the only little girl in the house so she tended to get spoiled by everyone. Randy had her on his hip, bag on his back and suitcase in the other hand. Jill rolled in hers and Hannah's luggage. Mark and Brad had theirs.

Jill smiled at Hannah and Hannah smiled back, with the big blue eyes.

"Tim, Jill, Brad, Randy, Mark and Hannah Taylor for the next flight to San Francisco. We have our tickets already and want to check our luggage."

The attendant nodded. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. "Alright. Put the luggage up there please."

We put the suitcases up there and went through security. Of course, there was nothing suspicious on us so we were allowed to go to the terminal.

We handed our tickets to the ticket lady and walked through onto the plane. We sat in our seats and Hannah sat in my lap. I had a feeling both of us would take a nap on the ride.

She explained oxygen and stuff and then the plane took off.

Danny's POV

I thoroughly cleaned the house (more than usual) since our friends, the Taylors, were coming for the week all the way from Detroit. I had rooming arrangements already thought of in my head, though the girls wouldn't like it. I had already talked to Jesse, Becky and Joey about the agreements. All had agreed on them, I just had to tell the girls now. They liked the Taylor kids (especially with them having a kid that's near the twins age). DJ found Brad to be a little annoying, but they'd hang out to be nice while Stephanie and Randy enjoyed each other. Mark and Michelle loved playing together. Nicky and Alex might not like that there's a younger kid coming for the week, but oh well.

"Hi Uncle Danny!" Nicky and Alex ran down and hugged me. I loved having little kids in the house again, it made the house full of toddler innocence. Michelle was only nine, but it wasn't the same as four-year-olds.

"Hi, Nicky. Hi, Alex. Can you go get your cousins?" I asked as Becky waked down the stairs wearing a floral top with jeans.

They ran up the stairs eagerly as I smiled at Becky. She wasn't technically related to me, but she was like my sister.

"Hey Danny, we moved the beds downstairs and set up the bed for them," Becky told with a smile and squealed. "I can't believe there's going to be another little girl around here for a week."

I chuckled at her. "Yes, it'll be fun to hear and see stuffed animals and dolls and things. Ready to have three boys running around the house?"

Becky shook her head with a laugh. "Not even close. Still, Nicky and Alex might find them fun to play with. They did last time in Detroit."

I laughed softly and saw my daughters come down. I had on a red and green plaid shirt with jeans and tennis shoes.

DJ was in a light green shirt with black overalls. Stephanie was in a black shirt with a teal vest and jeans. Michelle had a red long sleeve shirt on with jeans. DJ's hair was in a bob, Stephanie's was in a ponytail and Michelle's was in pigtails.

"Guys, there's something I want to talk to you about," I looked at them.

"Dad, please no more babies or people moving in," Stephanie groaned.

I shook my head. "No, nothing like that. You know how we went to the Taylors' house for spring break?"

DJ nodded with a grin. "That was a lot of fun!"

I smiled. "Well, they're coming here for spring break this year. We need to talk about rooming arrangements. I want the three of you sleep in DJ's room and we'll have the Taylor kids sleep in Michelle and Steph's room. Tim, Jill and the baby will sleep in Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky's room. Uncle Jesse, Aunt Becky and the twins will sleep in the basement with Joey."

"I guess if that's what you want," DJ shrugged and walked off.

Steph looked at me. "Randy's coming here? When?"

"In about an hour or so. Their flight lands in an hour and they'll be here a few minutes after that."

Stephanie ran off eagerly and I chuckled, shaking my head.

The Taylors were very nice people, though a bit on the odd side. Tim was obsessed with old cars and tools, but that was normal. He made a grunting noise that was weird too but Jill and the boys seemed to love it. Their neighbor, Wilson was a bit eccentric, but overall they were generous. The boys acted like normal boys and were noisy which I didn't mind a bit.

I was excited to see a little girl that young again and to see things that little girls play with around the house. In a letter they wrote, they had said that they were a bit noisy at times, but I didn't care. We had lots of noise here and the family was like family to us. They were so generous to us last year and we wanted to repay the favor. We had decided to make it a tradition where we go to the other's house every year on spring break.

"It'll be nice to see the Taylors again," Jesse raised an eyebrow. "And to have three boys running around the house."

I laughed and kept cleaning. "They warned me that their boys are a bit on the naughty side, but they seemed just like Tim when we met them."

"Becky's really excited to see another little girl," Jesse chuckled.

"I can tell," I laughed. "Jill warned me that the little girl has her family wrapped around her finger.."

With a laugh, Jesse chuckled and I heard the doorbell ring. Walking over, I walked over and opened the door. I saw the Taylors in the doorway.

"Hey there," Tim waved.

(A/n: sorry for such a sloppy first part! I aged Hannah so it's a bit sloppy


End file.
